C'est elle ou moi
by ErwanM
Summary: Deux ans que ça dure. Je n'en peux plus, Harry ! Je ne veux plus te partager avec elle. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je t'aime. Alors choisis. C'est elle ou moi. OS préquelle de   Rester femme  .
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir,  
>Après la publication de mon OS "Rester femme" sur le couple HarryDraco du point de vue de Ginny, j'ai eu de nombreuses remarques comme quoi c'était horrible pour Ginny et Draco bah il est pas partageur et tout et tout xD  
>Du coup, j'ai décidé d'écrire le point de vue de Draco sur cette histoire pour que vous sachiez comment il a convaincu Harry de quitter sa femme.<br>J'espère que vous aimerez.  
>Bonne lecture<p>

* * *

><p>OS préquelle de « Rester femme ».<p>

Résumé : Deux ans que ça dure. Je n'en peux plus, Harry ! Je ne veux plus te partager avec elle. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je t'aime. Alors choisis. C'est elle ou moi.

Tous les droits à JKR

* * *

><p><strong>C'est elle ou moi. Choisis.<strong>

« … Et moi alors ? Tu t'en fous de ce que j'en pense ? De ce que le ressens ? »

Draco hurle en s'agitant à travers la cuisine. Harry encaisse la colère de l'autre homme sans broncher. Il reste assis à table, la tête dans ses mains, espérant que Draco se calme.

« Répond-moi Harry ! Ça t'arrive de penser à moi ? Tu crois que tu ne me blesses pas quand tu rentres chez toi juste après avoir fait l'amour avec moi ? Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de t'imaginer la toucher le soir ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ferme ma gueule que je ne souffre pas de cette putain de situation ! Tu dis que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, qu'elle est fragile alors que moi je suis fort. Mais je ne suis pas aussi dur que tu le crois ! J'ai un cœur et tu lui fais mal ! Je n'en peux plus Harry ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

« Je ne peux pas Draco. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais… » bredouille Harry sans oser regarder son amant de plus en plus furieux.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! Elle n'est pas en sucre, elle survivra ! Tu lui fais plus de mal en lui mentant ! Je suis certain qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, mais elle ne dira rien car elle veut te garder pour elle. Harry, je t'en supplie, quitte la ! »

« Ron va me détester… »

« Et alors ! » rugit immédiatement Draco, le fusillant du regard « Merde ! Tu ne vas pas rester avec une nana que tu n'aimes pas par amitié quand même ! »

« Et si elle fait une connerie ? Je ne veux pas être resp… »

« HARRY ! Arrête de te chercher des excuses ! Ça fait deux ans que ça dure ! Deux ans ! ET plus tu retardes le moment où tu vas tout lui dire, plus elle s'agrippe à toi ! »

« Tu parles comme si elle me retenait prisonnier. »

« Mais c'est le cas putain ! Elle t'emprisonne avec son amour et sa pseudo-fragilité ! Elle a des gens sur qui compter Harry, ils l'aideront à se remettre, arrête de t'inquiéter ! »

« Mais… » gémit Harry en tortillant sa cravate.

« Ecoute-moi. » le coupe Draco en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux « Je n'en peux plus Harry. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Ça fait deux ans que je t'attends. Deux ans qu'on vit caché. On ne peut jamais sortir tous les deux, aller au restaurant, se promener dans la rue main dans la main… Tu viens toujours me voir en coup de vent : on fait l'amour, puis tu rentres chez toi. Parfois… j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un… passe-temps pour toi. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'exclame Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

« Laisse-moi finir ! » crache Draco en plaquant son amant contre la table, la main agrippée au col de sa chemise. « Tu te rends compte de la douleur que tu m'infliges ? Tu sais ce que ça me fait de savoir que je compte moins que ta femme ? Je passe toujours après elle ! Quand tu ne donnes pas signe de vie pendant plus de deux jours, je m'imagine toujours que tu ne reviendras plus, qu'au final tu t'es aperçu que tu l'aimes plus que moi ! J'en crève merde ! Je ne veux plus faire semblant d'aller bien et de supporter ça sans broncher. Je vis dans la peur de te perdre ! Et je suis seul ! Seul ! Seul ! J'aimerais passer les fêtes avec toi, les vacances aussi ! À Noël dernier, tu étais encore chez les Weasley et moi j'étais seul à mon appartement. Toute la soirée, j'ai prié Merlin pour que tu quittes le Terrier pour venir me rejoindre ! Mais tu n'es pas venu… Tu n'étais même pas là pour mon anniversaire alors que tu avais promis de venir ! Tu étais au restaurant avec elle, je l'ai vu dans les journaux… »

La voix de Draco se brise sur cette dernière phrase, il a les larmes aux yeux. Harry fait un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais son amant le repousse violemment, s'effondrant sur le carrelage de la cuisine, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

« Harry… Tu sais que je t'aime… Si tu m'aimes aussi, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je ne supporte plus toute cette merde… Alors je te le dis : c'est elle ou moi. Choisis… »

Face à la détresse de son amant, Harry est désarmé. Il tombe à genoux près de lui, le prend dans ses bras, embrasse ses cheveux blonds si doux.

Pendant les deux années qu'ont duré leur liaison, Draco n'a jamais rien demandé, ne s'est jamais plaint de passer toujours après Ginny. Il a gardé le sourire malgré sa souffrance pour faire plaisir à celui qu'il aimait. Mais ça l'a épuisé, ça le rongeait et ce soir, il a craqué. Et Harry l'aime plus que tout. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette situation le faisait autant souffrir, Draco faisait très bien semblant. Sinon il aurait quitté Ginny depuis longtemps.

Harry serre le corps de Draco contre lui. Il le serre fort, pour lui rappeler qu'il est là et qu'il ne le laissera jamais. Et dans son oreille, il murmure :

« Je te choisis toi, Draco. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie… Alors arrête de pleurer… »

Lentement, Harry sent son amant se détendre et cesser de pleurer, mais il ne desserre pas son étreinte pour autant. Draco vient nicher son visage dans son cou, lui suçotant la peau à cet endroit si doux. Ils demeurent de longues minutes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'enfin Draco se détache un peu d'Harry et le scrute de ses grands yeux gris, Harry sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Puis, ne pouvant plus résister, il se jette sur les lèvres de Draco, l'allongeant sur le carrelage de la cuisine pour sceller sa promesse dans une étreinte passionnée.


	2. Message

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je m'en excuse. Et non je n'abandonne pas la fanfiction, je change juste définitivement de "serveur". Voilà un an que je suis sur HPfanfiction (point) org et j'y ai ma place. Au début je continuais de publier ici, mais le résultat est que sur HPF j'ai 41 fictions autrement dit plus de 20 de différence avec FFnet. Je n'ai plus envie de publier ici car l'interface ne me convient pas, j'ai envie de faire des vraies résumés, de mettre des illustrations.

Donc voilà, je quitte FFnet. Je laisse toutes mes fictions, j'abandonne seulement mon compte, je ne passerais plus. Mais je vous invite à venir me lire sur HPfanfiction (point) org si vous souhaitez me suivre encore. J'ai le même nom : ErwanMalefoy. Je continue le Drarry, le Slash même si je suis plus portée sur les OCs maintenant.

Je vous abandonne ici, mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Vous êtes plus de 300 à m'avoir en alerte sur toutes mes fic réunies, c'est pourquoi je poste ce message partout. Vous êtes 32 à avoir mon profil en alerte, 45 en favoris. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, pour vos review auxquelles je n'ai plus le temps de répondre.

Merci à vous.

Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir.

Je vais reposter la fin de "sois réaliste" car je sais que même si j'ai maintenant honte de cette fiction, vous êtiez beaucoup à l'apprécier malgré tout.

Je publierais aussi ici la fin de Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états naturellement, j'espère le poster avant le 1 juin \o/

Encore merci, je vous embrasse, j'espère vous revoir sur HPF.

Bien à vous, ErwanMalefoy qui tire sa révérence sur FFnet.


End file.
